


Ninjago Oneshots

by yellowcacti



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, comment your requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcacti/pseuds/yellowcacti
Summary: collection of oneshots from Ninjago, personal or suggested





	1. Cake Time Together (Cole/Jay)

   It was a sunny, calm mid-summer afternoon. Only a few people were home; Nya, Jay, Cole. The others had gone out to town for some reason or other.  
   The remaining three were seated in the lounge room, watching some show on  _Comedy Central_. "You know," the light ginger-brunette said, removing his legs from under Nya, "I feel like baking something."  
   "And what would that be, Jay?" Cole asked, sweeping his eyes away from the TV.  
   He thought to himself for a bit, "I don't know, wanna join me and help?"  
   "Jay we both no I can't co-" before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off.  
   "Come on, Cole!" Jay smiled widely, "it'll be fun!"

   Cole reluctantly followed Jay into the kitchen, leaving Nya alone in her thoughts, watching  _American Dad_. "So, what do you want to make?" The black haired male leaned his elbows on the kitchen bench.  
   The smaller male opened up one of the cupboards higher up, grabbing something down and placing it down on the bench in front of Cole with a small  _smack_. "We're going to make the cake!"  
   "From a box?"  
   "It's chocolate cake!" He smiled, cheekily.  
    "You planned this, didn't you?"   
   Jay sighed heavily, "come on, Cole. We've spent barely any time together. Especially alone, there's always someone interrupting us. Let's just have some fun, together."

   Cole couldn't say no to that, he missed spending time hanging out with his greatest friend, just being themselves. The two started making the cake, getting out the extra ingredients and preheating the oven.  
   "So how do you do this?" Cole asked, confusingly at the box.  
   Jay snatched the box from the black-haired male's hands, "It's simple, really. You just open the packet and start-" Jay started to explain the method behind the mystery of the chocolate cake, being  _very_  careful not to get a drop of anything anywhere.  
   "It needs more sugar."  
   "Huh?"  
   Cole lucked his finger clean, after dipping it into the bowl Jay just finished pouring the milk into it. "It's missing something and I'm sure it's sugar."  
   "Okay, whatever you say so!" Eventually, Jay adds some sugar to the mixture, stirring it so it was just combined.  
   "May I?" The darker male asked as Jay placed the used wooden spoon in the sink.   
   "Sure!" He stepped aside, letting Cole take over.   
   Cole slowly fulled the cake tin, putting in exactly at the three-quarter mark. "Huh, there's still a little left in the bowl."   
   Jay walked over to Cole, after placing the cake in the oven and setting the timer. "Can I have some?"  
   "Sure." He scooped up a portion of the mixture, tapping it into the small male's nose.  
   Jay wiped his nose, licking his finger. "Yeah, it definitely needed sugar. This is so much sweeter."  
    Cole chuckled, this fun he had been having recently and he's sure it was the same situation as the small Ninja. His smile was a cheesy ear-to-ear grin, he was very happy. Cole found it adorable that someone could easily be so happy in a time of crisis. He stopped up some of the last of the batters on a spoon. Lowering himself to the ground, he starts to enjoy the last of his snack. The smaller figure plopped down next to him, bowl in hand.  
   "This is nice." The light ginger-brunette sighed.  
   "Really?" Cole stared, confused.  
   "Yeah," he smiled that cheesy grin of his, "no one else is here on interrupting us. It's just us two, spending the day together, bring ourselves. I missed this." Jay finished licking up the remains from the bowl and started to lean into the other male's side, attempting to use Coles' arm as a blanket.  
   "You tired?" Cole asked, moving Jay's hair from his sleepy eyes.  
    "Yeah..." Jay yawned, leaning in further.  
   Cole smiled, starring at the sleeping figure, "have a good sleep." He leaned his nose gently onto the smaller males forehead, giving it a small peak.  
   "Thanks, Cole," Jay muttered before dozing off to sleep in Coles' arms.  
   Cole smiled, letting Jay rest in his arms, as he waited for the timer to go off for the cake to finish.


	2. My Melody (Cole/FemReader)

Everyone was wearing formal, dinner outfits. Sits and dress shirts, some even with ties. They walked down the street, smiling and waving when someone acknowledged them.

"You boys enjoy yourselves, alright?" Nya smiled, fixing Kai's than Jay's ties. "And I want the both of you to come home before it gets too late."

Kai sighed, heavily; "why are you treating me like I'm your child? I'm the older one of us."

"Doesn't mean you can behave any better than I can!"

"Kai, you need to quit arguing and hurry up and get inside before we lose our reservation." Cole laughed,  
leading the way through the glass doors, into the restaurant and karaoke bar.

"Table for 3, please." The black haired male asked the waitress.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." Cole signed everyone in, the waitress leads them to a booth; near the karaoke stand.

"Here are your menu's, just inform a waiter or waitress when you're reading to order."'

The three males sat, discussing what they would like to order when someone walked up to the main stage bar. "Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen. Our next performer is quite special. Give a round of applause to Miss Y/N!"

Everyone clapped as a young woman with H/C that reached H/L with sharp E/C and glittering smile. She wore a short, knee-length white dress with an F/C music note on the bottom.

"Hello everyone, my name is Y/N. Are there any song requests for tonight?" She asked, glazing her E/C eyes across the audience, making eye contact with few.

A voice rang from the audience; "How about Connection by OneRebublic?"

She battered her eyelashes, "I'm sure I can do that for you, it should be too hard." She winked, before taking a position by the microphone.

" _These days my waves get lost in the oceans. Seven billion swimmers, man I'm going through the motions,_ " The female began to sing, her tone ringing throughout the room.

"She's actually pretty good at this." The spiky brunette leaned over and whispered into the raven head males ear. "Almost too good..."

He couldn't help but nod in agreement, he had heard good performers in his day but this performance was almost too good, especially by someone who looked to be a regular at the karaoke bar. _Why would someone with so much talent be stuck singing in a karaoke bar?_

" _Can I get a connection? Can I get, can I get a connection_?" She continued to sing, coming to the chorus she began to step off the stage and walk between the tables as everyone watched her performance. " _Can I get a connection? Can I get, can I get a connection?_ "

As she moved around the tables, Cole couldn't help but let his eyes catch on her, she moved so gracefully between everyone no even struggling to hit the notes that would normally be hard to hit in a live performance.

"I think we should start ordering our food," Jay muttered drawing his gaze from the performer. "What do you want, Cole?"

He was brought back from his trance. "I guess I'll just have a chicken burger and fries."

"Chicken burger?" Kai couldn't help but laugh at this. "Why would you put chicken in a burger?"

"Because," Cole glared at him, "it's food and it tastes nice." He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the young female, but now she was heading towards their booth.

She was already back to singing the chorus; " _Can I get a connection? Can I get, can I get a connection?_ " The walked closer to the male's table, passing slowly by each table. When she finally reached their table she stopped walking and looked over the group. " _I can see it in my, see it in my reflection_." She started to trail her long finger along Cole jawline, making eye contact with him.

" _Right now, right now, I'm switching to a new lane._ " Kai and Jay began to see that there was something off about this girls performance, she was only doing this to a certain few people, Cole being the only one of the few. " _Foot to the floor,  the man searching for the real thing._ "

" _Meet somebody else, sometimes ain't no shame. Head to the clouds sayin'._ " As the song was reaching the end, she sat down in the empty space next to Cole. " _It's like can I get a connection? Can I get, can I get a connection?_ "

She twirled her hair around her fingers, the H/C contrasting perfectly against her S/T hand. " _Can I get a connection?_ "

She let the backing track of the song finish off for her before sliding Cole a piece of paper and mouthing 'Call me later' and giving him a light wink before disappearing back to the stage.

He opened the piece of a paper to reveal a number and '-Your Melody, Master of Music.' written neatly in small calligraphy at the bottom of it.

"You got the number?" Kai questioned, leaning over the table; aiming to get a glimpse at it.

Cole nodded in response, his voice weak; "Yeah." There wasn't any way he was going to let Kai see who the number belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested by @naturewarrior300 on wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> suggest by @quietromantic on wattpad


End file.
